1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus and a control technique therefor, and, more particularly, to an effective technique adaptable to an image taking apparatus or the like, such as a digital camera, having an image display function of playing back and displaying captured images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent popularity of digital cameras is remarkable, and general digital cameras are configured to have at the backside a display capable of displaying captured images. There have been proposed digital cameras of this type which can perform a correction process on captured images.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-260481 discloses a digital camera that detects a motion vector from a captured image to perform camera shake correction.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-40379 discloses a digital camera that separates a captured image to a first area with a size of an integer multiple of the image size, and a second area with a fraction size, and performs gradation (tone) correction of the captured image by determining a preprocessing value for the second area using a preprocessing value corresponding to the first area.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-167697 discloses a digital camera that performs red-eye detection from image data of a low resolution for a thumbnail created at the time of capturing an image, and performs red-eye correction on image data to be recorded, based on the detection result.
Each of the related arts performs camera shake correction, tone correction, red-eye correction and so forth on a digital camera individually.